


A Maldição do Diabo

by byunchaos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Female Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunchaos/pseuds/byunchaos
Summary: Park Chanyeol era apenas um simples aspirante a oceanólogo, até o dia em que recebeu uma carta cujo remetente referia-se ao seu pai há anos desaparecido. A fim de descobrir sobre seu passado, teve de fazer uma viagem até o outro lado do mundo, deixando para trás tudo o que conhecia – incluindo o amor de sua vida, Byun Baekhee.Anos mais tarde, Chanyeol tinha se tornado um Capitão, que após ter seu navio naufragado em meio a uma tempestade, precisou fazer um acordo com o próprio Diabo em troca da sobrevivência de sua tripulação. No entanto, trapacear numa aposta contra uma entidade sobrenatural custaria um preço mais alto do que imaginava.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Et Wreccum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amado leitor!
> 
> Gostaria de dizer algumas (poucas) coisas antes de vocês iniciarem a leitura. A primeira é que essa fanfic não possui uma linha cronológica reta, ela alterna entre cenas do futuro e do passado e, apesar de estar subentendido no texto, prefiro alertar também nas notas iniciais, para que não haja confusão. A fanfic também tem um teor sobrenatural, como deixei nas tags, e aborda problemas familiares. Se algum destes for um tema sensível para você, tome cuidado ao ler!
> 
> A betagem foi feita pela Luna (@baekkkiejagi no Twitter). <3

**Capítulo I de III.  
**

_Vasto oceano, íntegro a todas as coisas que compõem quem sou. Nele eu resido, e nele eternamente estará a minha morada. Longe de sua profundidade nada sou e de nada sirvo; Existo apenas nele_. _  
_

**Parte I de III:**

**11 anos antes.**

A vida, assim como o oceano, era imprevisível.

Chanyeol pensava nisso enquanto se despedia de Baekhee; ambos estavam em pé naquele deque e tinham as mãos dadas, os dedos entrelaçados num de seus últimos contatos íntimos antes de Chanyeol partir em viagem. Uma única carta era responsável por isso. O cabelo solto e castanho da mulher esvoaçava com a brisa fria que vinha do mar, o vento parecia convidar Chanyeol silenciosamente para que fosse logo. As lágrimas que surgiam nos olhos da Byun partiam o coração daquele rapaz, por estar tão ciente sobre seu destino sem poder evitá-lo. Pelo menos nada o impedia de enxugá-las, afinal, só estavam ali por sua culpa.

Ao passar o polegar pelo rosto macio daquela jovem, sentiu-a fechando os olhos e rendendo-se ao contato singelo entre os dois corpos, deitando sua bochecha contra a palma da mão de Chanyeol. Apesar de ser algo tão simples, havia uma aura sentimental muito grande ao redor daqueles dois. Como se nada em seu entorno existisse, o casal continuava sua despedida do modo mais sincero que conseguiam. A saudade já se fazia presente naquele local antes mesmo da partida. Baekhee observou com seus olhos azuis quando o namorado pôs a mão no bolso e retirou de lá uma agenda. A reconhecia, apesar de não saber muito sobre seu conteúdo.

Com as melhores intenções que possuía, Chanyeol lhe entregou aquele caderno, o colocando com muito zelo entre suas mãos. Ao abaixar o olhar para ver o que era, a Byun se deparou com um objeto deveras comum, porém, bem cuidado. Na capa, desenhos simples de ondas estavam estampados, feitos à mão pelo escritor das anotações ali contidas. Já era de conhecimento de Baekhee que Chanyeol era um grande estudioso, interessado pelos mistérios do oceano que esperava um dia desvendar, e que gostava de anotar muitos de seus pensamentos, teorias, descobertas e dúvidas naquela pequena agenda de capa encourada.

— Sempre que sentir saudade, vai poder me reencontrar aqui — disse Chanyeol, sua voz suave e o olhar voltado ao objeto que Baekhee tinha em mãos. — Coloquei muito de mim nele, por favor, guarde com carinho, Baek. E também… deixei um recado para você na última página.

A mulher inspirou fundo, acenando positivamente ao voltar o olhar novamente ao rosto de seu noivo, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Sabia que ele era atencioso, mas não imaginava que em algum momento seria presenteada com algo tão importante. Era um objeto de grande estima, dava para ver até mesmo no olhar de Chanyeol, e por isso cuidaria dele com tudo de si. Estava prometendo a si mesma.

Chanyeol ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pelo homem que já estava no navio, e que sinalizava do convés para Chanyeol se apressar, já que a tripulação não tinha muito mais tempo. O Park sabia, aquele vento gelado deixava óbvio que uma tempestade se formava no horizonte e que precisavam partir logo para não terem de enfrentá-la. Baekhee apertou o caderno em mãos quando o rapaz depositou em sua testa um selar breve, apressado, mesmo que doesse em si ter de deixá-la durante tanto tempo. O abraçou, sentindo o vento contra seu rosto e a barra de seu vestido balançando.

O Park, então, deu um último sorriso antes de subir a bordo daquele navio. Era um sorriso triste, mas era o que poderia oferecer no momento. As botas fizeram um barulho notável quando se chocaram contra a tábua que conectava o porto à embarcação. E, lá do alto, Chanyeol acenou enquanto a embarcação se afastava cada vez mais do deque onde Baekhee o via partindo.

Tentava sorrir, ainda que no fundo fosse altamente pesaroso ter de deixá-la em terra firme por conta de uma crença ridícula dos marinheiros que compunham a tripulação. “Mulheres dão azar durante uma viagem”, eles diziam. Deixavam mais do que óbvio que jamais tinham encontrado o amor. Como, por exemplo, aquele amor que unia Chanyeol e Baekhee há muitos anos; como se fossem feitos um para o outro.

Uma carta havia sido o suficiente para virar sua vida de ponta cabeça, em cada pequeno aspecto.

**1**

**Parte II de III:**

**9 anos antes.**

O Holandês Voador chacoalhava-se com a força das ondas que batiam em seu casco. A chuva incessante caía sobre o Capitão do navio, deixando suas roupas encharcadas em meio àquela tempestade que parecia não ter fim. O chão do convés estava escorregadio, e isso fazia com que os tripulantes não conseguissem obedecer as ordens dadas por Chanyeol. Quanto mais avançavam no trajeto, mais as águas do oceano se agitavam, e a vista começava a ficar turva por entre as espessas gotas que pingavam sem dar trégua.

Chanyeol, apesar de estar ciente sobre os riscos de permanecer numa tempestade marítima tão árdua quanto aquela, não pretendia dar meia-volta. Sequer chegou a cogitar a ideia, lhe parecia loucura deixar uma viagem que durava tantos dias ser atrapalhada pela imprevisibilidade do oceano. Se o seu lema de vida era não fugir de uma luta, este também incluía as ondas de seis metros que avançavam para dentro do convés, invadindo todo o espaço e chegando a derrubar alguns dos tripulantes, tamanha sua força.

Todos já estavam molhados, cansados e sem muitas esperanças de conseguirem atravessar aquele trecho instável e imprevisível de seu trajeto. Chanyeol, com as mãos cansadas de segurar a roda do leme, que controlava a direção de todo o navio, passou a tarefa ao marujo ao seu lado — apelidado pela tripulação como Chen — e desceu as escadas até o convés, onde seus subordinados sofriam tentando evitar que algo essencial fosse carregado pela água até as profundezas do oceano.

Um dos marujos, conhecido como Xiumin, de repente anunciou:

— Capitão Park, à frente há um redemoinho! Precisamos dar meia-volta ou o navio irá naufragar! — a sua voz estava firme, porém, o seu olhar deixava claro o medo que o dominava. Quando Chanyeol direcionou os olhos para onde Xiumin apontava, pôde ver com clareza os movimentos circulares feitos pelo mar.

— Navios não podem naufragar por conta de redemoinhos, não seja tolo, ainda mais quando estamos falando do Holandês Voador. Nem mesmo Calypso poderia afundar meu navio — Chanyeol debochou, o olhar convicto enquanto voltava a encarar Xiumin. — Não iremos dar a volta. Continuaremos em frente, mesmo que todos já estejamos mortos, _e quem quiser amotinar-se, que jogue-se contra o redemoinho!_

O silêncio prevaleceu na embarcação, não se ouvia nenhuma voz; apenas os trovões, a chuva batendo contra as tábuas do navio, e as ondas sem fim naquele oceano tão agitado. Xiumin trocou um olhar com Chen, que tinha as mãos firmes na roda do leme. A chuva dificultava sua visão, mas sabia que o certo seria dar a volta para não ter de enfrentar mais do que o Holandês Voador aguentava. Tomou sua decisão e, então, acenou em positivo para Xiumin, que ainda o observava de baixo. Chen engoliu em seco e girou o timão, mudando a direção do navio para o sentido oposto do trajeto.

Chanyeol fechou o punho e trincou o maxilar ao ter seu corpo chacoalhado com a mudança de rumo repentina, subiu as escadas até a popa batendo os pés com rigidez contra as tábuas já gastas, e tomou a roda do leme para si — passando a controlar a coordenação. Para isso, teve de empurrar Chen com força para o lado, e o marujo se agarrou contra a borda do barco. Temia ser lançado contra o mar devido ao sacolejar do casco do navio, causado pelas maiores ondas que já vira na vida.

O Capitão, com a convicção de que era o correto, fez Holandês Voador retornar ao trajeto inicial. Não se importava se alguém morresse por sua ganância desinibida. Gostaria de colocar suas mãos na herança da família o quanto antes, pois se não o fizesse, alguém faria.

— Você não ouviu minhas ordens, marujo? — ralhou Chanyeol, os olhos fervendo em fúria enquanto olhava para o horizonte. Não queria repousar seu olhar contra Chen. Depois de ter desobedecido uma ordem direta, aquele homem não merecia nada do Capitão além de reprovação e angústia. — _Eu não fui claro o bastante?_ Iremos em frente, mesmo se o próprio Diabo tentar nos impedir.

Um raio cortou os céus, e por pouco não acertou o navio. O céu fuzilava, iluminando os rostos sem esperança daquela tripulação que navegava em direção ao olho da tempestade. As águas ficaram ainda mais turbulentas e agitadas, e o redemoinho crescia cada vez mais. Quando perceberam, foram engolidos pelo vórtice crescente; o mar parecia se negar a deixar que se esgueirassem e, de repente, escapar com vida parecia impossível.

O redemoinho, que de início era algo brando e comum naquela região costeira durante o verão, havia se tornado grande o suficiente para desenvolver a capacidade de naufragar um navio. Chanyeol parecia ter desencadeado a fúria de algo maior até mesmo que o oceano. Teriam sorte, _muita sorte_ , se escapassem com vida, pois estando no meio daquele vórtice tão grande, já não tinham muito o que fazer para sair dele.

Apenas torcer — ou então, rezar — para que Deus, o Diabo ou Calypso tivessem pena da tripulação inocente, que agora estava condenada à morte pelo egoísmo descabido de um Capitão.

— Capitão, o que faremos? — questionou Sehun, o rosto carregando uma expressão tão amedrontada que deixaria aflito quem visse a cena. Tinha apenas dezoito anos, sendo o mais novo de toda a tripulação, e agora seu maior medo era não poder viver para aproveitar o resto de sua vida. Nem sequer tinha beijado ainda, havia tanta coisa que gostaria de fazer… Não queria chegar ao fim, de jeito nenhum.

— Vocês, tripulação, eu já não sei, decidam por si próprios. Mas a honra de um Capitão é naufragar junto de seu navio, não importa o quê. E é o que farei. — Sim, tinha medo, muito medo. Mas jamais admitiria para si mesmo nem para qualquer outro (talvez apenas para Baekhee, mas ela não estava ali para ouvir suas lamúrias, e talvez fosse melhor assim).

Não queria que a mulher sofresse tendo de vê-lo partindo novamente. Desta vez, por definitivo.

A proa do navio começava a ser coberta pela água, alguns tripulantes foram lançados para o oceano com o impacto abrupto. Gradativamente, o resto da embarcação era soterrada pela água, fazendo com que os marujos fossem naufragados consigo. Chanyeol viu a morte vindo rastejante em sua direção. Soltou do timão e, com os olhos fechados, abriu os braços para ser engolido pelo redemoinho. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando a água fria cobriu seu corpo, um segundo depois, já não sentia mais nada.

**2**

**Parte III de III:**

**9 anos antes.**

Acordou com o luar entrando pela janela e batendo diretamente em sua face.

Estava deitado em sua cabine, tudo não parecia ter passado de um sonho. Com os pés, empurrou o cobertor para longe e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Ao olhar em volta, todos os seus pertences continuavam no mesmo lugar. A escrivaninha com os mapas, a bússula que ganhou de seu pai, o tinteiro e a pena, nem mesmo a cadeira tinha se movido. Exatamente como tinha deixado. No entanto, sentia que algo faltava. No desespero do momento, tateou seus bolsos em busca de seu caderno encourado, mas até mesmo ele continuava no mesmo lugar.

Confuso, vasculhou pelo corpo um sinal que indicasse que algo havia, de fato, acontecido. Nada. Aparentemente tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Ou melhor dizendo, um pesadelo. Tão realista que durante alguns instantes Chanyeol teve certeza de que conhecia a sensação de se afogar; o ar se tornando rarefeito nos pulmões e aos poucos toda a força do corpo sumindo gradativamente. Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, devia estar ficando maluco. Incomodado e precisando se distrair daquela sensação, deu uma boa olhada pela janela, mesmo que a escuridão o impedisse de ver qualquer coisa que não fosse a lua ou o brilho das estrelas.

Tudo estava incomodamente anormal, embora Chanyeol não soubesse ao certo o _porquê._ Simplesmente havia uma sensação de vazio em seu corpo, algo que não o deixaria dormir por longas horas a partir dali, sentia-se incompleto. E este sentimento tão exótico estava o deixando eufórico, não era algo que conseguia explicar ou entender, meramente sentia-se sem uma luz que dissesse o que deveria fazer.

Talvez estivesse ficando doente. Provavelmente era isso.

De repente, ouviu passadas pesadas vindas do convés, que faziam até mesmo as paredes de sua cabine tremer. Arrumou sua postura, que anteriormente estava vergonhosamente tortuosa, e encarou a porta na espera de que alguém o chamasse, avisando sobre alguma emergência como piratas os atacando. No entanto, coisa alguma acontecia — ninguém o chamava, tampouco ouvia vozes. Reparando melhor, não se ouvia nem mesmo as ondas batendo no casco do navio. Era como estar sozinho em meio ao vácuo, onde sua única companhia era um barulho esquisito e amedrontador que não conseguia reconhecer.

Pegou seu casaco, que estava jogando na escrivaninha, e o vestiu, bem como o seu chapéu. Certamente precisavam de ajuda para algo, mesmo que não tivessem dito uma palavra em busca de ajuda. Poderiam estar com as bocas tapadas, por isso, não diziam nada. Eram muitas possibilidades, e o Capitão cogitava todas elas enquanto abria a porta, empunhando a espada na mão direita — era melhor estar preparado caso um ataque abrupto acontecesse.

Espiando pela fresta da porta, não enxergou nada além do breu. Com cuidado, abriu vagarosamente o resto da porta, atento a qualquer movimento que viesse acontecer. Em contrapartida, nada acontecia ali. Parecia mesmo que ninguém pisava ali há dias. O navio estava coberto de uma camada de musgo nojenta por todo o chão, algas mortas saindo por entre as tábuas e infestando aquele navio com um cheiro capaz de causar enjôo.

O barulho tinha parado, mas Chanyeol tinha a sensação de ainda não estar sozinho. Sentia a presença de algo junto a si, não um de seus marujos, mas uma criatura capaz de fazê-lo sentir como se ainda estivesse dentro daquele maldito pesadelo. Deu alguns passos para fora da cabine e reparou na névoa que cercava o Holandês Voador, cobrindo a sua visão do horizonte. Jamais tinha visto antes uma névoa tão densa como aquela, que tornava impossível enxergar um palmo de distância que fosse.

Se deparou, mais uma vez, com a estranheza.

Enquanto se aproximava da borda do navio, tudo que conseguia pensar enquanto o fazia era em _onde estavam seus marujos_. Deveriam estar cuidando da direção do navio, mas não, tudo indicava que tinham abandonado seus postos para dormir. O que era, na verdade, um grande absurdo. Chanyeol respirou fundo e apoiou ambas as mãos na borda do navio, e deu uma boa olhada para a água. 

— _O que diabos é isso…?_ — sussurrou baixinho, os olhos arregalados sem conseguir desviar a vista da cena. Dizer que estava estupefato sequer era suficiente para descrever aquele pressentimento.

Pasmo, surpreso, embasbacado, atônito… Tudo isto e talvez até mais. Não era à toa, a visão lhe era tão inexplicável quanto o resto das coisas que aconteciam naquela madrugada.

À frente de seus olhos, não apenas um corpo flutuava, mas inúmeros. Centenas deles. Cobriu a boca com a mão, os pelos se eriçaram. A vontade que sentia era de gritar, pedir socorro a qualquer entidade que pudesse lhe ouvir. Parecia ser o único sobrevivente a um raio de quilômetros de distância, porque para onde quer que olhasse, tudo que enxergava eram cadáveres. A água não tinha ondas, estava pacata como o Capitão jamais vira antes em sua vida. Almejava que tudo fosse um pesadelo, que logo acordasse em sua cama e que aquele maldito pressentimento nunca mais aparecesse.

No entanto, o que lhe parecia naquele momento era que estava vivenciando pessoalmente uma das lendas que haviam surgido há centenas de anos, passando de geração em geração até a época em que Chanyeol vivia.

O baú de Davy Jones, era como chamavam o fundo do oceano, onde todos os marinheiros — fossem corsários do Estado ou malditos piratas saqueadores — mortos em alto mar tinham seu descanso; pelo menos até que o próprio Davy Jones os encaminhasse até o outro lado da pós-vida. Aquele era um local conhecido por “ _ser o purgatório, o céu e o inferno_ ”. Chanyeol estava no Baú do Davy Jones.

Era a informação que precisava para concluir que, sim, o naufrágio realmente havia acontecido.

O Capitão ouviu atrás de si um ranger das tábuas velhas do navio, que soava sempre que alguém descia as escadas — saindo da popa para adentrar o convés. Já estava habituado àquele ruído. Virou-se rapidamente para trás, na esperança de encontrar um sobrevivente de sua tripulação, no entanto, o que viu não foi nenhum dos seus marujos. Muito pelo contrário. Aquela criatura tinha vindo diretamente do submundo, uma figura desumana que Chanyeol sem querer invocou com toda a sua ganância e egoísmo.

Em nenhum momento de sua pacata vida Chanyeol imaginou que um dia se tornaria capaz de tal ato. Com suas palavras egocêntricas e arrogantes, conseguiu irritar até mesmo uma criatura imortal; ali, frente a frente com aquele singelo Capitão, estava o próprio Diabo preso em um corpo humano.

Uma aura densa dominou o local e, ao contrário do que o Park esperava, estar tão próximo daquela presença não lhe fazia sentir calor, mas, sim, um frio tão intenso que começava a deixar roxa a ponta de seus dedos e também os seus lábios volumosos. Era como estar sem um casaco no meio de uma nevasca, ou até pior. Envolveu-se entre os próprios braços, na esperança de aquecer seu corpo.

O sentimento era igual ao do dia em que deixou Baekhee sozinha naquele porto. Uma culpa tão grande, um remorso que seria capaz de desintegrar sua sanidade pedacinho por pedacinho, num estalar de dedos, transformando-o em um desequilibrado. O local onde se encontrava, também conhecido como o Fim do Mundo, era responsável por fazer os seres humanos reviverem seus maiores medos e as suas experiências mais traumáticas por inúmeras vezes. Era o que acontecia naquele instante.

O frio não era proveniente do Diabo, mas de um aspecto que causava desconforto físico parecido com o efeito da culpa.

— Park, Park… Você não irá acreditar no que ouvi por aí — disse em tom zombeteiro o Diabo, enquanto seus olhos anormalmente vermelhos, próximos de bordô ou de vinho, encaravam Chanyeol. — Andam dizendo que você me desafiou. Será que eu deveria acreditar nestes boatos?

Aquela entidade, estando em forma humana, não era tão alta quanto Chanyeol. Tinha cerca de um metro e setenta, sendo ligeiramente mais baixa que o Capitão — embora fosse mais intimidadora. Os cabelos eram negros e seu traje era de um vermelho vibrante. Destacava-se dentre todas as coisas da paisagem. Ao descer o pequeno lance de escadas, não quebrou o contato visual prolongado durante um segundo sequer. Ah, não, de jeito algum.

Queria ver até onde aquele mero mortal aguentaria sem sucumbir à pressão.

— Eu diria que não são apenas boatos — disse Chanyeol de forma ríspida, fazendo-se questionar se estava saudável de suas faculdades mentais. Afinal, proteger seu orgulho numa discussão com um anjo caído era uma ação longe de ser considerada sensata, ou sequer sana. A sua soberba era obviamente descabida.

— Admiro sua tão estúpida coragem. É necessário ter honra para fazer algo assim, preciso admitir. — Com passos lentos e pesados, fazia o chão chacoalhar e Chanyeol engolir em seco. Certificou-se de estar perto o suficiente do Capitão para que sua voz, mesmo que num sussurro, pudesse ser perfeitamente ouvida. Tinha um sorriso sagaz na face ao dizer: — Mesmo que não vá adiantar de nada, afinal.

O Park cerrou os punhos e travou o maxilar. Não gostava de ter sua honra diminuída, muito menos estando à bordo do Holandês Voador. O navio era seu maior orgulho, ser o Capitão daquela embarcação tinha sido o motivo pelo qual jamais permaneceu com Baekhee, afinal de contas. Amava a mulher, com todo o seu ser… mas Chanyeol sempre deixou muito claro que seu lugar era apenas um:

O oceano.

— Talvez adiante. O que me diz de uma aposta, Diabo? — disse Chanyeol. Respirou fundo ao notar a própria audácia, mas já era tarde demais. Tinha de acabar o que começou.

O olhar da entidade estreitou-se enquanto ele ponderava sobre. Uma oportunidade tão boa de se aproveitar de um humano tolo como aquele não surgia tão facilmente, precisava usufruir da chance. Cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo, ao tempo em que observava o humano dos pés à cabeça. Abusar da ingenuidade era, literalmente, sua função, então, acenou em positivo.

— Pode me chamar de Kyungsoo. Mas, para que eu entenda melhor, qual seria a aposta? — perguntou Kyungsoo, inclinando-se para frente e encarando as órbitas castanhas do Capitão. — Deixe-me ser mais específico: qual seria o meu benefício com tudo isso? Ou, se você me vencer, o que duvido muito, o que deseja de mim?

— Desejo que meus tripulantes voltem à vida — barganhou Chanyeol. — Ou, então, pode me encarregar do antigo trabalho de Davy Jones. Eu irei levar as almas até o outro lado da pós-vida.

Sua voz não tremeu ou fraquejou em instante algum. Embora tivesse sido um egoísta, sua tripulação não merecia morrer por sua culpa; o remorso o consumiria vivo.

— Certo — concordou Kyungsoo, esticando sua mão para selar a aposta. — Assim faremos, então.

Chanyeol tinha sido mesmo um ingênuo. Afinal, ao apostar com o Diabo, seria muita estupidez esperar que fosse um trato justo. Apenas percebeu isso depois de apertar a mão de Kyungsoo, quando já tinha adentrado num caminho sem saída, e teria de trapacear primeiro se quisesse sobreviver e salvar seus tripulantes. Para sua sorte, a vida de marujo tinha lhe rendido muitos truques na manga.

— Um jogo de dados mentirosos, então? — sugeriu Chanyeol, e apesar de sua compostura exterior estar intacta, internamente, aquele rapaz estava muito preocupado. Tentava parecer confiante, só assim teria alguma chance contra o Diabo... Precisava fazê-lo crer que era um oponente à altura.

A entidade sorriu com a proposta, soltando um riso nasalado. Não era possível que aquele Capitão estivesse crendo que, de fato, seria uma aposta comum. Em uma aposta com o Diabo, ter sorte não bastava, era preciso de mais. Chanyeol, após ter desdenhado de Calypso, tinha chances baixissímas de conseguir alguma ajuda de forças superiores. Estava sozinho, desprotegido e desfavorecido. Então, sim, Kyungsoo considerava certa a sua vitória sobre aquele mortal.

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça, em resposta à sugestão. Park, ao ter a confirmação que precisava, retirou do bolso de seu casaco os dados que sempre carregava para todo lugar consigo — bem como sua agenda. Tinha os herdado do pai, e só sugeriu uma aposta porque _sabia_ da peculiaridade daqueles objetos. Encantados por uma bruxa que não foi jogada na fogueira, há muitos anos atrás, aqueles dados eram invencíveis; viciados por magia.

O jogo era simples. Em um copo — ou então uma caneca de rum, como as que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo usaram — colocam-se os dados do jogo. Cinco deles, para ser exato. Depois de colocados, o copo deve ser balançado e batido contra a superfície de uma mesa, com a boca do recipiente para baixo, a fim de que nenhum outro jogador possa ver o resultado de seus dados. Um jogador pode espiar como estão os próprios dados, mas _jamais_ os do adversário.

Baseado naquilo que o apostador viu, ele pode dizer em voz alta o que encontrou. No entanto, em sua suposição, _devem estar incluídos os resultados do outro jogador_.

— Quatro cincos — disse Chanyeol, a voz firme. Dois de seus dados, também chamados de áses, haviam sorteado o número cinco, que ele somou à sua suposição sobre os dados de Kyungsoo.

— Cinco três — disse Kyungsoo. Apesar de tentar manter seu rosto impassível, Chanyeol não pôde evitar que um sorrisinho pelo palpite errado do Diabo escapasse por seus lábios.

O resultado do Park era o seguinte: dois cincos, um dois e dois quatros. Não possuía nenhum _três_ para somar àquela suposição, e as chances de Kyungsoo ter tirado, de fato, cinco três eram muito baixas. Engoliu em seco enquanto pensava.

— Três três — palpitou o Capitão. Para que uma suposição fosse considerada válida, era necessário que, entre os dados do jogador, _ao menos um deles_ possuísse o número do palpite. Naquele caso, um dado que marcasse três. Chanyeol não possuía, então, instantaneamente, um de seus dados viciados, que marcava _dois,_ mudou o resultado e tornou-se um _três_.

— Mentiroso! Você não tem nenhum três — acusou Kyungsoo. Irritado com a ousadia, o Diabo por si só levantou o copo de Chanyeol da mesa, espiando os resultados de seu adversário. Surpreendeu-se ao notar, dentre os números marcados, um três. Bateu com ambas as mãos na mesa e levantou-se. — Você trapaceou!

— Você também! — Chanyeol enrugou o cenho, apontando com o indicador para seu adversário. — Como sabia que eu não tinha um três, se você mesmo tinha suposto um? É óbvio que espiou o meu jogo.

— Espiei mesmo, o que você esperava? Eu sou o Diabo! E até onde me recordo, havia um _dois_ em algum lugar dos seus áses. Cadê o _dois_ , seu mortal desgraçado? — Kyungsoo tinha os olhos de uma cor quente, flamejante, e encarava Chanyeol com tanto ódio que poderia fazer toda sua pele derreter em poucos segundos, se tivesse vontade. Mas teve uma ideia melhor. Queria fazê-lo sofrer por ter trapaceado, e uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. — Você quer sua tripulação, _Capitão?_ Tudo bem. _Mas vai ser do meu jeito._

Um riso escapou pelos lábios cheinhos de Kyungsoo, e ele deu as costas para Chanyeol, deixando-o sozinho naquela mesa. Saindo do convés, subiu até a popa e segurou na roda de leme do navio. O Capitão seguiu-o, na tentativa de descobrir o que aquela entidade estava tentando sugerir. Era bastante incômodo ver alguém que não fazia parte da tripulação controlando a direção do navio, mas o que Chanyeol poderia fazer contra um ser imortal? Sua espada e habilidades de luta estavam longe de ser o suficiente.

— Trarei de volta a sua tripulação — disse Kyungsoo. O olhar que anteriormente mirava o horizonte, passou a encarar o Capitão; as órbitas vermelhas pareciam examinar cada aspecto do homem, interior e exteriormente, lhe causando um incômodo arrepio na espinha de Chanyeol. — No entanto, _todos vocês_ terão de servir a mim. Usando essa embarcação, irão navegar por todo o oceano, afundando cada um dos navios que encontrarem pelo caminho. Terão de exterminar todos os marujos, um por um, ceifando a vida até mesmo daqueles que não merecem a morte. Poderão atracar num porto ou pisar em terra firme apenas _uma vez a cada uma década_ , para sanarem seus desejos carnais ou qualquer outra coisa nojenta que vocês humanos fazem. Enquanto estiverem a bordo do Holandês Voador, serão meras almas sem um corpo; a bebida não terá gosto, e mesmo a maior abundância de comida não será suficiente para sanar sua fome. O prazer deixará de existir, assim como a felicidade ou qualquer outro sentimento.

“Você e sua tripulação serão apenas espíritos vagando pelo oceano em busca da inalcançável liberdade, _até o dia do juízo final_ . Esta é a maldição que eu rogo a você, Park Chanyeol, por achar que podia me enganar. Se quiser se libertar dela… Encontre o _amor verdadeiro_ que tanto falam por aí, então terá uma chance. Mesmo que, particularmente, eu ache que o amor não passa de uma falha hormonal. Vai ter um dia a cada uma década, boa sorte.”

Chanyeol não disse nada. Em partes, porque não pôde. Toda a sua força tinha desaparecido, a visão escureceu, e suas pernas fraquejaram. Quando ouviu o baque do próprio corpo colidindo contra o chão, estranhou o fato de não sentir o impacto. Não sentia dor, não sentia nada...

A maldição do Diabo já tinha o atingido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fico feliz que tenha chegado ao fim deste capítulo! Espero nos encontrarmos também nos próximos, até lá~
> 
> Meu Twitter, para contato: https://twitter.com/byunchaos


	2. Epistula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado pela Luna (@baekkkiejagi no Twitter). <3

**Capítulo II de III.  
**

_Vasto oceano, íntegro a todas as coisas que compõem quem sou. Nele eu resido, e nele eternamente estará a minha morada. Longe de sua profundidade nada sou e de nada sirvo; Existo apenas nele_. _  
_

**Parte I de III:**

**11 anos antes.**

No horizonte, o navio desapareceu.

Primeiro as velas, depois o casco. Era fim de tarde e Baekhee sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando a embarcação sumiu por completo na paisagem; teria que aprender a viver sem Chanyeol, pelo menos até que ele voltasse. O seu vestido azul chacoalhou com o vento e alguns fios de cabelo invadiram sua visão com a brisa selvagem daquela tarde. Dentro de seu peito, o coração doía tamanho o aperto que sentia. Também teria que aprender a lidar com a saudade.

Nada mais justo que esta troca —  _ Chanyeol ia e a saudade ficava _ .

A Byun respirou fundo, o olhar ainda focado no oceano, tão extenso e profundo quanto o que Baekhee e Chanyeol sentiam um pelo outro. Estava feito, o Park demoraria a voltar para casa, ficar ao lado de sua noiva. A partir dali, só restariam as dúvidas; “O que será que está fazendo agora?”, “Será que pensa em mim?”, “Será que está com tanta saudade quanto eu?”.

Baekhee sentou-se na beirada do deque, os pés balançando no espaço entre as tábuas e a água, e olhou para a agenda que ganhou. Passando a ponta dos dedos pelo desenho gravado na capa, pôde sentir a textura desnivelada do couro. Caprichosas ondas feitas à mão por seu noivo, pequenas e delicadas. A astróloga sabia que Chanyeol amava ondas, ele gostava do modo como quebravam na praia, dos mistérios acerca de como se movimentavam, das filosofias sobre a forma como as gotas de água que as formavam, provavelmente, jamais se encontrariam outra vez, tornando o encontro daquelas pequenas partículas um evento único na história do universo.

Chanyeol amava o mar. Por isso, Baekhee adorava quando seu noivo comparava-a com ondas. “Incontroláveis, belas e capazes de causar estragos”, era o que dizia, fazendo com que a moça sorrisse toda vez que ouvia o verso — o qual já tinha decorado, tamanho carinho nutria por ele. O oceanólogo também dizia que as ondas eram justas.

— O que levam da costa, independente do tempo que demore, elas sempre acabam trazendo de volta... Nem sempre as coisas estão iguais a quando foram embora, muita coisa pode acontecer neste meio-tempo de partida e retorno, mas ao menos elas voltam para a terra firme, cedo ou tarde.

Baekhee torcia, rezava e quase implorava a todas as entidades as quais já tinha ouvido falar que Chanyeol estivesse certo. Que, um dia, seu noivo retornasse para junto de si, onde viveriam juntos em uma casa simples, porém, lotada de amor, e seriam livres para estudar sobre os oceanos e os corpos celestes do universo, os fenômenos do céu e do mar. Baekhee almejava por seu noivo mais do que tudo.

Folheou o caderno, parando para ver algumas ilustrações que Chanyeol fez, mas sem, de fato, ler o que ele tinha escrito. Queria um lugar mais reservado para fazê-lo, onde nada atrapalhasse sua leitura. Entre as várias páginas amareladas, vez ou outra se deparava com um desenho de uma espécie marinha que despertou interesse do rapaz. Por exemplo, uma das folhas continha um esboço simplista de um peixe, com listras verticais largas, cabeça curta e uma boca bem pequena. No cabeçalho estava anotado caprichosamente  _ “Ocellaris clownfish” _ . Abaixo do desenho, uma série de observações, anotações e descobertas de Chanyeol.

Apesar de todo o trabalho para catalogar de forma própria algumas espécies, estudar fenômenos naturais que acontecem unicamente no oceano e todas as anotações que, provavelmente, lhe renderiam um ótimo emprego como biólogo marinho ou, então, oceanólogo, Chanyeol não tinha interesse algum em mostrar para o mundo suas anotações; sequer cogitava publicar seus estudos. Dizia que não gostaria de transformar em obrigação aquilo que lhe dava prazer, porque a partir do momento que conhecer o oceano se tornasse um trabalho, a mágica de tentar entendê-lo iria embora. Baekhee entendia completamente, pois sentia-se da mesma forma.

Passando página por página, Baekhee chegou ao fim das anotações. A partir de um ponto, só havia folhas e mais folhas em branco, esperando que alguém anotasse nelas novas descobertas e desenhasse novas ilustrações de espécies inusitadas. Quando chegou na última página, a citada por Chanyeol antes de partir viagem, a Byun enxergou a letra cursiva caprichosamente grafada, um recado escrito especialmente para si:  Polaris é nosso ponto de encontro.

Baekhee sorriu ao ler a frase tão simples deixada ali — Polaris, ou a Estrela do Norte, era o que os unia.

Chanyeol estudava oceanologia, Baekhee, astronomia. Os marinheiros que navegavam em alto mar, há séculos atrás, usavam Polaris como um guia para orientação. Sendo a estrela mais brilhante da constelação Ursa Menor, a Estrela do Norte era crucial para navegadores. Por se localizar no pólo norte celeste, sua localização permanece praticamente fixa no céu noturno, e enquanto todas as outras constelações circulam ao seu redor, Polaris continua no mesmo lugar.

Sendo assim, a estrela era essencial aos marítimos e aos astrônomos —  _ o ponto de encontro de Chanyeol e Baekhee _ .

Além do mais, quem contou este fato para Chanyeol foi Baekhee, quando ainda eram adolescentes e tinham acabado de se conhecer. Baekhee era uma garota considerada diferente das outras, pelo menos para a época do Século XIX, estando com a cara sempre metida em algum livro — intercalando entre livros de ficção e livros didáticos —, a garota possuía desinteresse sobre tudo aquilo julgavam essencial ao gênero feminino.

Para começar, odiava usar vestidos; os achava incômodos e apertados nos lugares errados. Também não tinha interesse em encontrar um par romântico. Dizia que lhe daria muita dor de cabeça, e tal pensamento lhe rendia diversos olhares tortos quando o expressava em voz alta. Baekhee odiava a criação que recebia da família, majoritariamente da avó, que sempre aconselhava a neta a encontrar um bom namorado para casar-se. Um que fosse respeitoso e bem-sucedido, preferivelmente rico, a fim de ajudar os Byun a sair da pindaíba financeira (não eram exatamente  _ pobres _ , se mantinham bem com a renda que recebiam mensalmente, no entanto, todo o dinheiro possuía um destino específico, como os impostos para o governo ou o dinheiro das compras).

A família não aprovava os modos da jovem e, por diversas vezes, Baekhee fora castigada por ser quem era, tendo de ficar trancada em seu quarto enquanto todos da casa saíam para trabalhar. Mas ela não era boba; esperava até que estivessem longe da residência para pular a janela e ir correndo à biblioteca, onde era uma dos únicos clientes regulares (a única mulher dentre eles).

Tudo mudou quando, em uma das suas fugas, Baekhee deparou-se com um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos, curtos e uma maneira cortês de se comportar, que por acaso também era um cliente regular. Ao contrário de outros rapazes, ele não fez comentários com segundas intenções, nem tentou impressioná-la. Chanyeol apenas agiu como sempre agia, falando compulsivamente sobre sua paixão — o oceano — e dando espaço para que Baekhee fizesse o mesmo, sem que ficasse desconfortável ou sentindo-se deslocada. Apenas ouviam um ao outro com interesse, trocando curiosidades sobre o universo e os mares durante todo o tempo que despenderam juntos. E era tudo o que Baekhee sempre quis: alguém que lhe compreendesse. Sem comentários rudes, sem julgamentos ou desinteresse. Um espaço livre para que agissem como si mesmos, um  _ porto seguro _ .

Entre outros encontros, a maioria acontecendo na mesma biblioteca onde se conheceram, se tornaram muito próximos. Chanyeol sempre agia com gentileza, e Baekhee era uma mulher muito instigante — parecia provocá-lo propositalmente com sua personalidade recatada. Não amolecia com qualquer comentário bajulador. Ah, não,  _ não era de seu feitio _ . Não falava muito sobre si, sendo muito reservada em diversos aspectos, mas o Park adorava. Na verdade, era um desafio interessantíssimo extrair alguma informação pessoal sobre ela. Baekhee era como um tesouro trancado a sete chaves, e Chanyeol era um mero explorador cujo objetivo de vida era desvendá-lo.

Mas, depois de tanto tentar, ele finalmente conseguiu. Certa tarde, enquanto passavam um tempo juntos na praia, Baekhee decidiu contar sobre sua infância. Sobre a boa relação que possuía com o irmão, Baekbeom, o único que respeitava sua paixão pelo desconhecido — embora não entendesse o que a caçula via de tão interessante nele —, encobrindo as fugas e também a presenteando (escondido dos pais, é claro) com livros sempre que sobrava um dinheirinho em sua carteira. A relação entre os irmãos Byun era ótima, tanto que o rapaz foi o primeiro a saber sobre o relacionamento de Chanyeol e Baekhee, e aprovou-o na hora, pois conseguia ver nos olhos da caçula que ela estava feliz junto de Chanyeol.

_ Estava. Essa é a palavra. _

Naquele momento, longe de Chanyeol, Baekhee já não estava mais tão feliz assim.

Ela voltou para casa antes do anoitecer. Caminhando sozinha pelas ruas do vilarejo, sentia os olhares de julgamento queimando em suas costas — naquela época, era considerado um absurdo que uma moça andasse desacompanhada de um cavalheiro. Se fosse para ser sincera, lhe incomodava, mas não naquele instante. Tinha problemas maiores para lidar, como, por exemplo, a saudades traiçoeira e rastejante, seguindo-a para onde quer que fosse. Uma sensação onipresente.

Quando chegou em casa, o vazio tomou conta. Não havia ninguém naquele lugar, nem mesmo seu irmão estava em casa para lhe fazer companhia. Então, Baekhee resolveu sentar-se no jardim, aproveitando a vista privilegiada que sua casa tinha do oceano, enquanto pensava sobre tudo e nada. A pequena casa de madeira fora construída em cima de uma colina, o que lhe permitia uma visão de toda a cidade e também do mar. Dali, também se podia enxergar o farol e as embarcações que passavam por aquele trecho da costa. Mas Chanyeol não estava lá, então não importava.

**1**

**Parte II de III:**

**11 anos antes.**

Chanyeol estava muito nervoso quando o navio atracou no porto.

Suas mãos suavam dentro do bolso da calça, e seu corpo estava estranhamente inquieto. Ao tempo que esperava a ordem de desembarque, os raios solares queimavam sua nuca exposta. Aquela região, a qual ficava do outro lado do globo, era muito mais quente que sua cidade natal. Sentia a sua pele desprotegida ardendo em calor, estando até mesmo com uma coceira bem chata nos lugares onde o sol alcançava. Mesmo que esconder-se na sombra fosse uma ideia realmente atrativa, não podia segui-la, pois ficaria no meio do caminho e atrapalharia o trabalho daqueles que faziam parte da tripulação.

Chanyeol se perguntava como seu pai aparentava, afinal, tinha o visto pela última vez ainda quando criança e a lembrança de seu rosto era vaga demais em sua mente para que lembrasse dos detalhes. Além do mais, com certeza a aparência do Capitão tinha mudado com os anos, acompanhando a idade. Provavelmente possuía rugas ao lado dos olhos e uma pele marcada pelo estresse de uma vida como comandante. Os ombros deviam ser largos — Chanyeol não sabia explicar o porquê, mas, para si, ombros largos soavam imponentes em sua visão, intimidantes. O Capitão deveria ter a mesma marca de nascença no ombro direito que Chanyeol, confirmando o DNA de pai e filho. Ele imaginava seu pai como um homem muito alto, forte e com uma postura inabalável de alguém que passou a maior parte da vida dando ordens, ao invés de ser subordinado a elas.

No entanto,  _ animado _ para vê-lo não era a palavra que descrevia como Chanyeol se sentia no momento.  _ Curioso _ soava melhor aos seus ouvidos.

Não feliz por reencontrá-lo, mas com muitas dúvidas. Várias e várias dúvidas, que se acumularam ao longo de vinte anos sem nenhum mínimo contato com o progenitor. Guardava rancor, isto já era certo, mas, no instante em que recebeu a carta, a curiosidade falou mais alto que a mágoa. Perguntas esquecidas no fundo de sua mente ressurgiram das cinzas, como uma fênix. Uma desgraçada de uma fênix, que morria e mesmo assim não partia, ressucitando de tempos em tempos para crocitar na mente de Chanyeol de um modo que fazia tanto eco que o impedia até mesmo de pregar os olhos durante a noite.

Se perguntava os motivos que levaram o Capitão Park a abandonar a esposa e o filho de cinco anos sem uma explicação decente, para nunca mais dar as caras. Ou, então, os motivos que o fizeram enviar uma carta mal escrita depois de vinte anos da sua partida.

_ Apenas a porra de uma carta. _

Com uma letra quase ilegível e informações incompletas, contadas pela metade como se o Capitão quisesse fazer suspense. A primeira parte do recado era curta, a carta composta por um cabeçalho onde a data de quando foi escrita estava anotada, pouco mais de um mês até chegar a Chanyeol. A viagem era longa, considerando que o pai do oceanólogo vivia no outro lado do mundo, a demora para a entrega era comum.

No conteúdo, o Capitão Park apenas falava sobre estar doente e acamado, sem mencionar qual era a doença ou se estava tendo um tratamento. Disse também que precisava reencontrar com Chanyeol — apenas ele, a mãe do rapaz sequer fora citada na carta —, pois havia coisas importantes para serem resolvidas sem uma maneira de fazê-lo por correspondência. O fato de o seu progenitor só ter entrado em contato porque queria  _ resolver coisas _ e não porque sentiu saudade ou uma necessidade de explicar o acontecido de anos atrás à família, enfureceu Chanyeol de uma modo nunca antes visto. Ele não teria ido se não fosse por Baekhee convencê-lo. Ela estava certa em cada palavra do que disse.

— Você precisa encontrar com ele. Se não quiser falar, apenas ouça, mas não deixe a oportunidade de entender tudo o que aconteceu há vinte anos escapar das suas mãos. Pode ser a sua única chance de conhecer a verdade. É parte de sua vida, foi o que moldou quem você é hoje, Chanyeol. Precisa ouvi-lo. — Baekhee acariciava os fios pretos do cabelo do noivo enquanto falava, sentindo o cheiro suave que emanava das madeixas. A cabeça de Chanyeol estava deitada em seu colo, enquanto as ondas do mar quebravam ruidosamente na areia, poucos metros à frente de onde estavam sentados. Era algum dia de junho, entre o final da primavera e o início do verão, antes mesmo do período de chuvas.

Chanyeol seguiu a sugestão, e era por isso que se encontrava desembarcando do navio naquela tarde. Embora houvesse mágoa guardada em seu peito, ele não conseguia  _ odiar  _ o pai. Não, essa era uma palavra forte demais. Um sentimento intenso demais. Chanyeol não odiava ninguém. Ele não sentia ódio pelo Capitão Park, sentia aborrecimento. O simples ato de  _ pensar  _ nele já lhe causava confusão, um misto inexplicável de sensações.

_ Pai, olha o que eu encontrei! _ , soou uma voz infantil no fundo de sua mente. A própria voz, vinda diretamente de uma lembrança tão profunda e tão marcante que fez seu coração disparar ao recordar-se dela. Lembrava perfeitamente do sentimento que era ter aquele pequeno peixe listrado em suas mãos, o gelado das escamas tocando sua pele e o debater do animal tentando escapar dos dedos pequenos. No entanto, não queria fazer mal algum a ele. Apenas era curioso.

_ Veja só, você encontrou um peixe-palhaço! _ respondeu alegremente o homem. Chanyeol não lembrava de seu rosto, mas lembrava da voz grave e rouca. Da entonação amorosa que vinha dela.  _ Como conseguiu pegá-lo? Precisa devolver ao mar, senão ele vai morrer. _

_ Estava na areia. Posso ficar com ele? _ Chanyeol tinha um biquinho nos lábios, fazendo a carinha de choro típica de quando desejava algo que não poderia ter. Olhava para o animal como se fosse um tesouro perdido, a cor laranja dele realmente parecia com um.

_ Filho, não temos como cuidar dele. Ele precisa de água para sobreviver.  _ Ao ouvir o mais velho, Chanyeol encheu o seu baldinho com água do mar, onde colocou o animal e voltou até onde seu pai estava. Sorridente, colocou o balde no chão e apontou para ele; todas as respostas do universo que importavam para si, naquele instante, estavam em sua frente. Ao menos, ele achava que estavam.

_ Agora podemos ficar com ele? _ O menino perguntou novamente, ao tempo em que seu pai jurou poder enxergar o brilho de uma constelação inteira nos olhos dele.

_ Não podemos, Chanyeol… Eu sinto muito. _ O sorriso do rosto de Chanyeol sumiu instantaneamente ao ouví-lo. Abaixou a cabeça para dar uma última olhada no peixinho que nadava em círculos antes de deixá-lo ir.  _ Mas, ouça, eu prometo que irei comprar aquele quebra-cabeça que você tanto quer. _

Contravontade, o menino concordou. Ao soltar o pequeno peixe listrado de volta ao mar, ele desapareceu na imensidão, nadando para longe. Talvez as ondas o trouxessem novamente algum dia, pensou o pequeno Chanyeol. Talvez, talvez.

A memória soava um tanto inusitada ao Park, ou ao menos o momento em que ela surgiu na mente do rapaz — enquanto estava sentado numa carruagem, sendo levado ao lugar onde o Capitão Park estava lhe esperando. O som dos cascos dos cavalos de tração contra as pedras que compunham a estrada era constante e um tanto incômodo, fazendo Chanyeol se perguntar se demoraria muito até que chegassem ao destino, pois já estava ficando com dor de cabeça. A paisagem que passava pela janela era meio moderna para os padrões de onde Chanyeol vinha, com prédios em construção, carruagens por todos os lugares e o cheiro que ele sentia… não era muito bom. Uma estranha mistura de lodo e esterco de animais.

Ele até cogitou voltar a enfiar-se novamente nos pensamentos para não precisar lidar com aquela visão  _ horrorosa  _ da cidade grande. Isso sem mencionar o modo como as pessoas se comportavam, pela sua primeira impressão sobre o lugar, seria melhor manter certa distância dos que ali habitavam — todos pareciam ser absurdamente arrogantes, além de que provavelmente se sentiriam superiores por Chanyeol ser de fora daquele país europeu. Uma xenofobia descarada, ele diria. De qualquer forma, ele não pretendia ficar ali por muito tempo. Conversaria com seu pai e voltaria para sua cidade natal, para Baekhee e para sua mãe. Quando começou a desprender-se novamente da realidade, a carruagem parou, obrigando-o a retornar ao mundo real o mais rápido possível.

Pararam em frente a um grande casarão, onde um mordomo os esperava no portão. Chanyeol desceu do veículo e o cocheiro tocou os cavalos, deixando o rapaz sozinho com o mordomo. As roupas que aquele empregado usava eram tão arrumadas e alinhadas que chegavam a causar certo incômodo no Park, com suas vestimentas simples e nada formais. A mansão tinha um enorme jardim, a primeira coisa que reparava-se ao adentrar o terreno era isto, com uma cerca viva bem aparada e diversas flores de todas as cores. Um jardineiro ao longe regava uma carreira de rosas vermelhas, e ele ficou observando o mordomo e Chanyeol passando pela calçada de pedras. Não acenou ou esboçou um sorriso que fosse, apenas os encarou secamente, se revelando antipático assim como o resto da população de Londres — segundo a opinião do oceanólogo.

Continuaram seguindo o caminho até adentrarem o casarão, e se Chanyeol havia ficado sem graça antes por conta das roupas do mordomo, agora ele estava… estupefato. Definitivamente não era lugar para si. O hall de entrada contava com duas  _ enormes  _ escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar, bem como um lustre tão grande quanto um bote salva-vidas, repleto de pedrinhas brilhantes que ladrilhavam como diamantes — ele não duvidava nem um pouco que fossem diamantes mesmo.

Park Chanyeol estava desesperado para sair dali, e tinha entrado não fazia nem 5 minutos. Se sentia sufocado, com as paredes extensas e bem pintadas e o piso quase tão detalhado quanto o teto da Capela Sistina. Se perguntava, desesperadamente e com uma bola de fúria surgindo dentro do peito, o _porquê_ de aquele maldito velho — que deveria ter sido seu pai — morar numa mansão como aquela e jamais ter levado a família junto consigo. Bem, espaço era o que não faltava. 

Agora Chanyeol queria ouvir as desculpas daquele homem mais do que nunca, e era melhor que elas fossem  _ boas _ .

Foi encaminhado até o segundo andar da casa, onde havia tantas portas que parecia até uma espécie de labirinto. Todas com detalhes dourados na pintura, a maçaneta esculpida e um olho mágico. O corredor que se estendia era longo, e Chanyeol não podia nem  _ imaginar  _ para que serviam tantos cômodos. Seriam quartos? Despensas? Banheiros? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Descobriu, no entanto, qual era a funcionalidade de apenas um dos cômodos daquele corredor. A última porta, a qual era consideravelmente maior que as outras. Era para lá que estava sendo levado.

Quando a porta cor gelo fora aberta, revelou um grande e espaçoso quarto, com janelas enormes por onde os raios de sol passavam para iluminar o aposento. Na cama, os lençóis azul-coral, feitos de seda, cobriam um senhor já de idade avançada. Ele estava sentado, as costas apoiadas em diversos travesseiros que possuíam a mesma cor dos lençóis, um óculos pendendo sobre o nariz e um livro em mãos —  _ Orgulho e Preconceito _ , por Jane Austen. Havia sido lançado há pouco tempo. Ele levantou o olhar de seu livro e dirigiu-o até os dois homens parados à porta de seu quarto, seu bigode branco parecia reluzir sob a luz que provinha da janela com cortinas escancaradas.

— Senhor, eu trouxe seu filho, como pediu — informou o mordomo.

O ex-Capitão, ainda lançando um olhar um tanto curioso para Chanyeol, acenou com a cabeça enquanto uma crise de tosse o tomou por inteiro. Os pulmões precisavam de ar, mas não conseguiam o suficiente pois havia uma inflamação que impedia a circulação do oxigênio — era o que o médico tinha dito. A bronquite tinha sido recém-descoberta naquela época, ainda estava sendo estudada e o tratamento ainda não era eficaz o suficiente para diminuir as crises de falta de ar, a tosse, a febre, a fadiga e os malditos calafrios. Além da dificuldade na fala e a dificuldade para dormir. Não era à toa que o Senhor Park já não tinha uma boa noite de sono há algumas semanas.

— Obrigado — disse quando a crise de tosse diminuiu, mesmo que ainda houvesse um forte aperto no peito que o impedia de manter a respiração com um bom fluxo. — Agora, pode sair,  _ Smith _ .

A pronúncia do sobrenome soou engraçada nos lábios do coreano, mas não tinha problema algum. O sotaque ainda era inevitável, mesmo após anos morando na Inglaterra. O empregado não se importou, ele apenas reverenciou o ex-Capitão e se retirou do cômodo, deixando as portas abertas.

— Chanyeol, meu menino… — Pausou o discurso para tossir um pouco. Seu peito doía, pela doença e também pela saudade. — Só não peço para que se aproxime de mim, pois não quero que também adoeça. Têm sido dias difíceis, essa doença maldita está me matando aos poucos, não quero que passe pelo mesmo. Eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer comigo, por isso, mandei a carta. Você a recebeu, não recebeu?

— Só estou aqui por ela. Afinal, eu nem sequer  _ sabia  _ onde você esteve todos estes anos. Você não me disse. — As palavras que dizia poderiam soar como uma rastejante, venenosa e traiçoeira cobra.  _ Piedade _ , talvez quem visse a situação de fora pensasse.  _ Tenha piedade, Chanyeol. _ Mas não era Chanyeol o vilão da história. Ele foi  _ abandonado  _ pelo pai, quando ainda era uma ingênua criança… O desprezível ali não era ele.

Mesmo que, quando Chanyeol tentava se recordar dele, a única coisa que aparecesse em sua mente fossem breves e  _ boas  _ memórias sobre o homem à sua frente. Ele tinha sido um bom pai, até o dia em que parou de ser. O dia em que partiu, sem mais nem menos, para a Europa. Para Londres, na Inglaterra, deixando a esposa para trás.  _ Deixando o filho de cinco anos para trás _ . Ele era o vilão, o antagonista merecedor de julgamento. Chanyeol não pensava assim anteriormente, até alguns dias atrás, mas começou a pensar assim que botou os pés na mansão. Talvez pela dor de ter sido esquecido pelo progenitor enquanto ele estava vivendo uma vida digna de… rei. Doía, era óbvio que doía. Mais que isso, ardia de dentro para fora. A mágoa de muitos anos começava a surgir e ela  _ queimava como brasa _ .

O ex-Capitão lançou-lhe um olhar de pesar, de confusão doída. Muita coisa se passava, embora Chanyeol estivesse certo que o motivo do Park ter deixado a família fosse egoísmo, esta não era, necessariamente, uma verdade.

— Muita coisa aconteceu, meu filho — disse o velho —, peço que me ouça.

— Como eu já disse, eu só vim pra isso. — Chanyeol cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, esperando que seu pai começasse a dizer o que gostaria de dizer.

— Sente-se e eu lhe direi.

Como bem sabemos, todas as histórias possuem duas versões. Park Chanyeol sabia disso, mas a mágoa era tanta que lhe tomou o tato e o bom senso durante os instantes em que esteve dentro daquele casarão. Pelo menos, até que aquele senhor começasse a falar — entre tosses e crises de falta de ar. Ele tinha muita coisa pra contar, e muitas dessas coisas jamais tinham sequer passado pela mente de Chanyeol.

Naquele dia, sua vida virou de ponta cabeça. Ele mal podia acompanhar o que tinha acontecido.

**2**

**Parte III de III:**

**9 anos antes.**

A mudança é algo a qual todos nós estamos destinados. Apesar de, muitas vezes, assimilarmos a mudança a algo ruim, é por meio dela que temos a chance de evoluir enquanto seres humanos falhos e cheios de defeitos.

Baekhee mudou muito desde a partida de Chanyeol. Se tornou a mulher independente que sempre sonhou e que sua família sempre temeu. Não se importava com bordado, com culinária ou com casamento. Também não era vaidosa como as outras moças de sua idade, que viviam comprando vestidos na primeira oportunidade que surgisse. A Byun pouco se importava com a estética ou como os outros a veriam, não era tão esnobe quanto as outras pessoas daquele vilarejo que achavam que a beleza exterior era tudo que importava. Nem um pouco. Claro, Baekhee era bonita, muito bonita. Ela tinha um rosto harmonioso, com seus olhos tão azuis quanto o céu ou o mar, seu cabelo era castanho escuro, comprido e sedoso, e seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao padrão de beleza da época — embora ela preferisse usar roupas que não revelassem suas curvas. Também tinha um jeito muito único de ser, mesmo que a maioria dos moradores daquela cidade costeira não considerasse como uma qualidade.

No entanto, Baekhee não ligava para nada disso. A beleza, para aquela mulher, era algo que não podia ser definido baseado em doses egocêntricas de cuidado pessoal com coisas frívolas, como o abuso de cosméticos para tornar seus rostos diferentes da realidade, ou, então, o exagero nos acessórios, que deixavam os braços das mulheres quase cobertos por pulseiras douradas e seus pescoços pesados por conta do tamanho das joias de seus pingentes. Não julgava quem gostava de usá-los — na verdade, não se importava o suficiente com coisas assim para que chegassem a incomodá-la —, mas achava repugnante que tivesse de usá-los também, mesmo que odiasse a sensação de desconforto que tais coisas causavam em si. 

Durante os anos que se passaram, ela se viu cada vez mais absorta em seus estudos e pesquisas e desligada da realidade. Se vivesse no Século XVI, provavelmente seria acusada de ser uma bruxa, pois Baekhee ia contra a maioria das coisas que a sociedade julgava como  _ correta _ . Admirava-lhe que sua família nunca tivesse a colocado num internato, para aprender a agir como uma “moça de verdade”. Agora, com sua maioridade e estabilidade financeira, seus pais sequer ousavam contrariar algo que a Byun fazia, pois quem pagava os impostos da casa era Baekhee, usando o salário que recebia por trabalhar na biblioteca da cidade.

Desde a aposentadoria do pai, ela conseguiu um emprego e começou a ajudar Baekbeom a pagar as contas da casa. Desde então, mesmo que não apoiassem a quase obsessão da menina pelo universo e pelos estudos, não questionavam ou tentavam impedi-la. Apesar de ser incomum e de saberem que muita gente a julgava por ser diferente, não tinham do que reclamar, pois ela cumpria com suas responsabilidades e até fazia mais do que suas obrigações mandavam. Eles também possuíam certa empatia pela filha, já que, desde a partida de Chanyeol, ela não era mais a mesma. Sorria pouco, saía pouco, falava pouco e, bem… já não estava tão contente quanto antes. Não era  _ triste _ , era apenas séria demais.

Depois do dia em que um navio de bandeiras pretas e um detalhado leão esculpido na madeira da proa surgiu no horizonte, numa região onde podia ser facilmente avistada da casa dos Byun, foi que essas mudanças drásticas começaram.

Baekhee saiu correndo no quintal, para poder ter certeza se era, de fato, o navio em que Chanyeol tinha partido. Quando confirmou suas hipóteses, não teve nada que acalmasse a euforia dentro de si. Sentia seu coração disparado, o sorriso não podia ser contido, já não aguentava mais a saudade de seu noivo. Tinham sido longos meses sem Chanyeol, mas ele voltou. Finalmente. Ela calçou rapidamente os sapatos e nem sequer trocou de roupa — vestia um vestido rosa velho, que tinha ficado guardado no fundo de seu armário por muito tempo até ela decidir usá-lo em casa, já que era confortável — antes de pular a cerca da casa e correr até o porto, onde os navios atracavam. Quase perdeu a agenda de Chanyeol pelo caminho, mas ela reparou quando o aperto embaixo de seu braço direito afrouxou, indicando que a pequena caderneta havia caído.

Felizmente, o porto não ficava muito longe de onde Baekhee morava, e por isso teve tempo de sobra para chegar ao deque e ainda ver a tripulação abaixando a âncora. Sentia a felicidade em sua mais pura forma. A sensação era igual a do dia em que beijou Chanyeol pela primeira vez. O peito estava inquieto, as mãos suavam enquanto ela acenava para o noivo, a respiração parecia até falhar em alguns momentos… O homem sorria de volta para ela, na mesma intensidade — mas havia um quê triste na ato, Baekhee  _ sentia  _ isso, porém, não sabia explicar o porquê.

Quando as botas gastas do Park finalmente tocaram o mesmo deque que Baekhee, depois de longos e complicados meses sem a presença dela, seu peito pareceu encontrar a paz novamente.

A mulher sorriu para ele, lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos azuis acero e, em seus lábios finos, o mais puro sorriso. Chanyeol caminhou até ela e, quando estava perto o suficiente, envolveu-a entre seus braços compridos novamente. O corpo dela parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente ao do Park, como peças vizinhas de um quebra-cabeça, e o coração do noivo pulsava seguindo um ritmo  _ tranquilizante  _ enquanto Baekhee tinha seu rosto apoiado contra o peito dele.

Baekhee não tinha saído de sua cidade natal. Mas ali, entre os abraços e beijos de Chanyeol, se sentia finalmente de volta ao lar. Ao seu lugar de pertencimento, onde encontraria  _ calor _ sendo transmitido através de palavras e  _ compreensão _ através de pequenos atos. Para a infelicidade daquela jovem, não era por definitivo.

Chanyeol beijou o topo da cabeça de sua noiva e afastou-a brevemente do aperto do abraço, para olhar nos olhos profundos daquela jovem e reparar no carinho que emanava deles. Na afabilidade implícita, mesmo que nada discreta, e também na saudade sendo extinta entre o calor dos corpos de dois amantes. Ele sorriu triste, e ela  _ percebeu _ isso, porque Baekhee o conhecia como ninguém. Ela só não entendeu o que queria dizer. O Park colocou delicadamente a mão no pescoço de Baekhee — e a Byun não sabia dizer ao certo se o que tinha a afastado do momento era o toque áspero da palma de Chanyeol, ou, então, aquele breve sorriso triste que ela não pôde compreender, mas que sentiu (e sentiu no fundo de seu peito, em cada átomo, em cada célula) — e a beijou.

Ali havia saudade, ali havia nostalgia e muito, muito  _ amor _ . Também havia confusão e até um pouco de temor.

— Senti a sua falta — ele disse quando separaram os lábios, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Baekhee.

Ela pressionou a ponta dos dedos sobre a bochecha de Chanyeol, deixando ali um carinho singelo.

— Também senti a sua.  _ Muita _ .

— Eu imagino — ele sorriu —, Polaris não me deixou dormir à noite. Aparecia quase toda madrugada na minha janela, e quando não aparecia, eu a procurava. Tudo porque ela me lembra de você.

Baekhee sentiu um grande vazio naquelas palavras. Poderia ser coisa de sua cabeça, afinal, era Chanyeol, e ele sempre era sincero. Contudo,  _ parecia não estar sendo naquele instante _ . Ali e agora, ele não estava sendo verídico. Poderia estar falando a verdade em partes, é claro, provavelmente estava, mas não parecia ser  _ aquele  _ o motivo de ter perdido seu sono. Chanyeol achava que era,  _ tentava se convencer de que era _ , mas não… Algo o incomodava, e em razão disso, algo também incomodava Baekhee. E definitivamente não era Polaris, mas outra coisa que talvez fosse mais séria do que a saudade.

— Chanyeol… — ela disse baixinho. — Há algo acontecendo, não há?

O Park desviou o olhar para o céu limpo e suspirou profundamente, enchendo seus pulmões, na esperança de que a coragem de contar a verdade viesse. Se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça ao achar que Baekhee não perceberia que havia algo errado consigo, justo ela que lhe conhecia tão bem. Ele voltou a encarar o rosto preocupado de sua noiva, sem voz para conseguir falar, apenas acenou positivamente. Lá estava novamente o sorriso triste, sendo exibido no rosto jovial de Park Chanyeol.

Aquele dia seria o último em que ambos se encontrariam. Pelo menos, em vida.


End file.
